


Sousuke: Mall Cop

by Miss_Murdered



Series: SouMako Ficlets [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Get-Togetherness, M/M, awkward dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto loses his phone at the mall... good job Sousuke's the mall security.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sousuke: Mall Cop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queen_egotist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/gifts).



It was when Makoto got home he realised he was missing his cell phone. He’d been at the mall with Haru and had been browsing the stores for no other reason than filling time and when he’d got to Haru’s place, he realised his cell was missing. Annoyed at himself, Makoto did the logical thing - called it using Haru’s phone - amused to see he was the top contact on his phone and amused at Rin’s nickname on his list - and waited expecting no answer. 

But someone did answer. And told Makoto it was at the security office so off he went back to the mall alone, not wanting to drag Haru there for his own foolishness. 

He was directed towards the office, walking towards it swiftly and knocking to see it opened by a security guy that even Makoto looked up to and he managed to mumble a few words. 

"I’m the cell phone guy…"

It was hardly the smoothest opening line but the security guy nodded, a smile on his face.

"Sure, if you just come and sign some forms to say we returned it…"

Makoto followed him into the office, his eyes drawn to the incredible body in the black mall security uniform, the way it almost seemed to be too small for all those muscles and the way the shirt buttons were undone. It made Makoto hot. And he swallowed as then he bent over and Makoto saw the shape of his ass. 

"Here’s the form… Makoto," he said offering him a clipboard and Makoto took it seeing the way the guy seemed amused by him. As though he  _knew_ Makoto had checked him out. He was about to ask how he knew his name but Makoto had introduced himself on the phone so…

"Thanks…" he replied and let his eyes drift to the name-tag, "Sousuke."

The way he said it was more seductive than he intended and Makoto felt a blush on his cheeks. Damn, what was it about this guy that made Makoto all flustered? Whatever it was not usual behaviour. 

He signed his name on the form, concentrating on getting it right during his flustered state and looking up at Sousuke when he was done who then handed over the phone, that small smile on his lips again. 

"Thanks…" Makoto mumbled, flicking the screen to check it was all okay and then he was about to secure it in his pocket and walk to the door when Sousuke came close up beside him - so close that Makoto felt the brush of his arm. 

"I hope you don’t mind but I just input my number… call me sometime."

Sousuke opened the door and Makoto nodded, heat in his face as he walked out, glancing back at the attractive mall cop. 

"I will…" he said as Sousuke closed the door and Makoto made his way back to the main area of the mall, shocked and a little dazed. 

It was only when he stopped walking did he get out his phone and see the contact details, the name Sousuke added and he smiled, swiping a hand through his hair and he decided to send a text. 

_[[What time do you finish? We could meet at the food court.]]_

A few seconds later his phone buzzed. 

_[[30 mins. See you there.]]_

With a smile on his face, Makoto put his phone away and walked idly through some shops thinking that losing his phone had turned out to be the best thing that could’ve happened.


End file.
